


[C] Taking Care

by OneofWebs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Breast Fucking, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), First Time, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Large Breasts, Nipple Play, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Aziraphale struggles with her self-esteem. Her clothes don't seem to fit as well as they used to, and people are always staring when they go out.  Crowley is slim, fit, and fashionably. Aziraphale is none of those things, and it makes her feel like they can't go anywhere. She may not even deserve Crowley's affections, but Crowley is intent on proving her wrong.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	[C] Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> every now and again we return to the beginning, do we not? some good old fashioned body worship with self-esteem issues. Chef's kiss--do enjoy!

They walked back to Crowley’s apartment, because it was close. They’d gone out to the Ritz for dinner, as they tended to do on special dates. Every date was special, so they did it maybe more often than they’d ought, but it was a delight every time. The walk back was less exciting, far more dreadful. Aziraphale spent the entire time fidgeting with a button her coat. Crowley had to lead her across the street, so she didn’t find herself woefully and inconveniently discorporated.

Then, there was the horrible walk up the stairs. Aziraphale was still more focused with twitching and shifting than she was with walking, and Crowley just _sighed_. She loved Aziraphale—would never begin to fathom a life without her, but sometimes there were quirks and things that Aziraphale did that were less then tolerable. Like this, for instance, where Crowley liked to spout about her moods whenever possible and Aziraphale preferred to fidget until Crowley could ascertain what was wrong.

This was a game that Crowley wasn’t going to be playing, though. The moment they were inside of the flat, Crowley took Aziraphale by the hand and led her straight down the hall to the bedroom. There, inside, she sat Aziraphale down at the edge of the gilded, four-poster bed. Aziraphale always looked a bit like a sore thumb, sitting on black silken sheets, with how bright she was. This time was no different. As Crowley stepped back, she folded her arms and titled her head.

“What’s the matter?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale’s face scrunched up all at once, like she had just been _waiting_ for Crowley to ask her that. Her face turned red, then, and she huffed. “It’s just not fair, Crowley!” She said. “We can’t go anywhere, can we? It’s not fair!”

Crowley raised a suspect eyebrow. “What do you mean, angel? Think we just went somewhere. It was fine. Lovely, even. We could go again tomorrow, if you like.”

“That’s just it, Crowley! You can go everywhere. I go places and people just _stare_ at me. Who could blame them?” Aziraphale stood up. “Look at me.”

“You’re fucking beautiful. What am I looking at?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale sighed, shaking her head. She wrapped her arms around herself. “They stare at me, Crowley. I—” she sucked down a deep breath. “I even had to miracle my vest a bit larger today to even go on this date. And I look around, people so perfectly happy to be with each other. Small dainty women who can sit in their partners’ _laps_. And I’m stuck with this. Look at you—you’re so slim and perfect, and I’m—”

“Beautiful,” Crowley cut her off. “If you want to sit in my lap, then sit in my lap.”

Aziraphale flushed. “But—what if I hurt you?”

Crowley snorted, then cleared the space between them. In one fell swoop, Crowley hoisted Aziraphale right off of her feet and swept her up into a bridal carry. Aziraphale yelped at the sudden movement, arms jolting out to wrap around Crowley’s shoulders and brace herself.

“Can’t possibly,” Crowley said. “You’re light as a feather, to me. Don’t forget, I am still a _demon_. And I think you’re beautiful. Shall I perhaps prove it?”

Aziraphale’s breath caught in her throat. All at once, Crowley was pressing a kiss against her cheek, trailing up until her lips ghosted Aziraphale’s ear.

“You have no reason to feel bad about yourself, angel,” Crowley muttered. “If you wanted to change, you could, but you don’t. Let me show you how wonderful you are.”

Aziraphale practically shuddered. “Crowley—we’ve never. How can I let you see me like this?”

“Because I want to,” Crowley insisted. She spun around and sat down on the edge of the bed, Aziraphale resting in her lap as _proof_. “Let me unwrap you,” she said, “and remind you how perfect you are. I won’t stop until you believe me.”

Aziraphale gulped. Crowley would take _no_ for an answer. She always had. Throughout the years, the weeks, their time together—Crowley had always gone at Aziraphale’s pace. Now would be no different, but maybe Aziraphale was finally ready. She was feeling so poor; her clothes hardly fit, and she felt a constant judgment from the people outside. How could she stand up to Crowley? Always beautiful, fashionable. But the way Crowley looked at her had her feeling different.

For thousands of years, Crowley had looked at her like that. Aziraphale hadn’t felt safe enough to take it. Then, she hadn’t felt _good_ enough to take it. Like she didn’t deserve the way Crowley looked at her with clear, unabashed awe. Aziraphale gulped, but she finally nodded.

“Please, Crowley,” she whispered. “Just—” a whimper. “Take care of me.”

Crowley didn’t have to be asked twice. In one fell swoop, she had Aziraphale flat on her back, head in the pillows, and curls spread out around her face like a personal halo. She was so easy to move, and Crowley was intent on showing her that. Instead of crawling up to meet her, she grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her down. Crowley smirked at her, smiling something devilish as she leaned over Aziraphale and pressed a quick kiss against her lips.

Crowley started with Aziraphale’s shoes, unlatching their buckles and untying the laces until she could slip them off and drop them on the floor. Then, she went for Aziraphale’s stockings. She had to reach up beneath the hem of her skirt to find the tops of them, and that touch alone had Aziraphale shuddering. Crowley pulled her stockings down with such care, the ghost’s touch of her knuckles, that Aziraphale couldn’t help but whimper and spread her thighs out a little more.

Then, Crowley shifted herself up to straddle Aziraphale’s hips, instead, her thighs left forgotten. Aziraphale had these beautiful, massive tits, and Crowley couldn’t wait to get her hands on them. Especially now that she had _permission_ to get her hands on them. She plucked up Aziraphale’s vest, first, making no show of it. Crowley was nothing short of embarrassingly desperate in the way she tore at Aziraphale’s vest. Eventually, she got it open, and then she went for Aziraphale’s blouse.

Everything was always done up with buttons and more buttons. Difficult and obnoxious—Crowley could have just snapped it all away, but she wanted to do this _right_ , and that meant tugging buttons from their holes until she could open Aziraphale’s blouse and see the white, lacy bra she had hiding beneath. Almost immediately, Aziraphale tried to cover herself up. She was taken with a sudden flush, but it was so painfully _gorgeous_ , Crowley was already losing herself into the feeling of white-hot arousal.

“Angel,” Crowley said, voice a bit harsh. When she saw how Aziraphale responded to it, though, a sudden shudder and a whine, she wasn’t about to stop. “Hands on the bed,” she ordered. “Let me see you. You wouldn’t want to misbehave, would you?”

Reluctantly, but certainly without a word of refusal, Aziraphale rested her hands on the bed and let Crowley touch her. Crowley dove right down, fingers on the front clasp of Aziraphale’s bra while she started the long trail of peppered kisses and light nips down her collarbone, her chest. When the bra opened and Aziraphale’s breasts fell apart, Crowley lapped a long, wet trail between them. She nipped right over Aziraphale’s sternum, listening to the way she whimpered at the attention.

Crowley didn’t even bother getting Aziraphale’s clothes _off_ , just open. She got her hands on Aziraphale’s tits, squeezing the bulbous mounds in her hands. Aziraphale suddenly gasped, a sharp cry. Big tits were sensitive, and Aziraphale’s were no exception. Crowley traced shapes over them while she kissed up the side of the left. She ghosted her lips right around the areola, and then she lapped over Aziraphale’s nipple. The resounding cry was beautiful, and it turned right into a drawn-out moan as Crowley wrapped her lips over the sensitive little bud.

Aziraphale’s back arched up into it, hands still desperately clutched into the sheets to do as Crowley had bade. Crowley’s mouth was warm and wet, tongue working diligently along the underside of her nipple. She traced circles around it, went directly for it. Everything led straight to the first hard shiver through Aziraphale’s spine. She felt so warm and tingly, and there was slick gathering up in the fat folds of her cunt. Aziraphale was no stranger to feeling like this, but with Crowley’s hands on her tits and hips rolling into her stomach, everything was that much more intense.

Eventually, Crowley switched sides. She rubbed her own saliva into Aziraphale’s left tit while she sucked on the right. Every shudder that took Aziraphale had her tits shaking and jiggling in Crowley’s hold. In turn, Crowley groaned. She went from abusing the nipples alone to pepper kisses and light bites along whatever skin she could reach. She had Aziraphale’s tits cupped in her hands, squeezing and massaging the sensitive flesh until Aziraphale couldn’t control herself anymore.

Her hips were bucking as the pleasure overtook her. She’d never think to come like this, but Crowley’s attention was incessant, insatiable. If she wasn’t just massaging, rubbing pretty shapes into Aziraphale’s skin, she was nipping at it until purple bruises rose up. Aziraphale’s nipples were swollen, a nice perky red.

“You are _so_ beautiful,” Crowley suddenly groaned. “Gonna make sure you sit in my lap wherever we go. Get nice handfuls of these tits whenever I can. Right out where everyone can _see_ —bet that’s why they’re staring. Jealous that they don’t look half as good.” Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s tits, and she yelped in response. The brief bout of pain sent a throb right through her cunt, another quick rush of slick through her folds. Her panties would be ruined by the end of this.

“Crowley—” Aziraphale gasped, but Crowley shook her head.

“Let me tell you how wonderful you are,” Crowley muttered. “Be a _good girl_ and just listen, okay?” She pinched Aziraphale’s nipples right after, and already swollen as they were, it nearly hurt. Still, it turned Aziraphale’s response into a heady, shivering moan.

“Just so much of you to love.” Crowley nearly moaned to herself, dipping back down so she could bury her face between Aziraphale’s massive tits, squeeze them as she licked a hot line over Aziraphale’s sternum. Whatever bit of loose skin she could find, Crowley pulled it in with her teeth and suckled on it. She left marks all along Aziraphale’s sternum, the sides of her breasts. All the while, she pinched Aziraphale’s nipples. Tweaked them until they were sensitive to the air, even, and then Aziraphale was shouting.

Crowley pulled back just in time to watch as Aziraphale’s face twisted up, jaw dropped open and pretty lips parted as a whole-body shudder took her. She was coming. Overwhelmed by the pleasure Crowley gave her. Coming right into her panties with a gush of slick, because _everything_ Aziraphale did was over the top, excessive, and perfect. Crowley couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling, grinding her hips down into the body beneath her.

“Perfect,” Crowley muttered. “You come whenever you want, angel. Want to see how pretty you are like this.”

Aziraphale shuddered. She couldn’t even come up with a reply. She just laid there, helpless and perfect as Crowley began to slide down her body. There wasn’t an inch of that Crowley ignored. Crowley’s hands were along her sides, ghosting over her rolls as Crowley kissed down her stomach. Nipped at her skin. Sucked here and there until there were marks trailing down over the swell of her belly. Once Crowley reached the waistband of Aziraphale’s skirt, she finally had to pull away.

Suddenly, Crowley shuddered as an idea overtook her. The sweet slowness ended, all at once, as Crowley tugged down Aziraphale’s skirt. She practically manhandled Aziraphale out of her clothes, and Aziraphale let it happen—until she was left wearing nothing but her soiled white panties. Then, Crowley went to her own clothes. She made no show of it, just slipping out her finely tailored fashion. Crowley was never quite on trend, but she always wore clothes that were too cool for people to even care.

Everything she wore, she looked good in. Even _naked,_ she looked good, Aziraphale found. Crowley didn’t stop until she was entirely naked, her slim, perfect body out on display. She even had cute, perky little tits. Aziraphale took it all in and was then suddenly drawing up her knees and pressing them together. She tried to cover herself, because how could she ever stand up to _that_ —but Crowley was on her in an instant.

“Angel, we talked about this,” Crowley crooned. “Let me see you. I want to see you.”

Aziraphale whimpered, no trust that her voice would be able to carry the words she wanted to say. She shook her head when Crowley leaned over her, trying to ignore how much she _wanted_ to open up for Crowley.

“You’re too beautiful to hide,” Crowley said, and she got her hands where she could. She ran them along Aziraphale’s shins, her knees, over her thighs. Touch alone was enough to coax Aziraphale open, again, and Crowley rested against her to kiss along her neck, her jaw.

“That’s my beautiful angel,” Crowley praised. “Doing just what I like. Let’s get you up on display.”

Aziraphale shuddered, but she nodded. She couldn’t tell Crowley no, not when Crowley talked like that. Looked at her like that. It was almost enough that Aziraphale started to think she was wrong to feel so bad. Crowley clearly loved her. Every part of her. Crowley wasn’t even done proving it.

In one fell swoop, they had swapped positions entirely. Crowley was sitting on the bed and Aziraphale was hovering in her lap. Not quite sitting, because Crowley had an arm around her hips to keep her up. The way they were sitting, Crowley had complete, unabashed access to Aziraphale’s tits, and she didn’t waste it. While her free hand ducked right between Aziraphale’s thighs, Crowley latched onto Aziraphale’s right tit and sucked on her, laving her tongue over the sensitive skin.

Aziraphale cried out. Crowley’s tongue, but more importantly, Crowley’s _fingers_ were ghosting over her cunt. Through her soiled, wet panties. Crowley could feel how wet they were. Saturated with Aziraphale’s slick. Crowley moaned over Aziraphale’s tit, closing her eyes as she rubbed through it. She pressed in between Aziraphale’s labia, rubbing through the wet fabric. Aziraphale’s thighs trembled, all at once, struggling to keep her upright. The pleasure was _immense_ , even when Crowley pulled away from her breast.

“Look at this,” Crowley crooned, resting her chin on Aziraphale’s sternum to stare up at her. She spread her fingers apart and Aziraphale’s labia, in turn. Leaving her feeling _open_ , and it was only for her panties that kept away the rush of cold air. “In my lap, beautiful like that. How does it feel?”

“St-strange, Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped out. She braced herself on Crowley’s shoulders. “Please, Crowley, I don’t know if I can—”

“You will,” Crowley told her. “You will, because I told you to. You want to make me happy, don’t you?”

Aziraphale shivered. “I do, Crowley, oh please—”

Crowley suddenly shifted her fingers up, and Aziraphale broke off into a loud cry. Crowley found her clit through her panties and rubbed at it, so softly there almost wasn’t anything at all, but Aziraphale was oh, so sensitive. She trembled at the slightest touch, only stopping when Crowley pulled away to finally get her hand down Aziraphale’s panties. Get them away, even. She broke her own vow and just snapped them away, but then Aziraphale was perfectly unobstructed.

Crowley pulled Aziraphale closer, kept her steady with the arm about her waist, then all but attacked her. Mouth right back over her tits and fingers through her cunt—Aziraphale didn’t stand a chance. She dug her nails into Crowley’s shoulders, up her back, while the pleasure overtook her all at once. She always felt so self-conscious, the way shaking and shuddering would move her body around. Crowley didn’t seem to mind. Crowley seemed to _love_ it, every part of her.

Even her cunt was fat, and Crowley palmed over it, gathering up slick in her fingers to ease the passage as she turned to stroking. She ran her touch through the whole slit, ghosting over Aziraphale’s hole as a promise for _later_ , once Crowley had her fill of touching and teasing.

“Oh, Crowley—” Aziraphale gasped. Every swipe of Crowley’s fingers was almost unbearable. Crowley knew just where to touch, how to crook her fingers.

She hooked them beneath Aziraphale’s heavy clitoral hood and _squeezed_ the swollen nub beneath. Aziraphale’s thighs clenched up and trembled visibly. Shifting and moving with the extra weight around them. Crowley was suddenly grabbing there instead of around Aziraphale’s waist. She had a whole handful of Aziraphale and squeezed her. She would leave bruises, there, in the shape of her handprints—that was exactly what she wanted. The way that Aziraphale cried out in response, it was what she wanted, too.

“Let’s see you get into it,” Crowley suddenly said. “Want you shaking and writhing in my hold. Don’t be afraid to move, angel. Want to see everything you’ve got.”

Aziraphale trembled, but how could she deny that? She needed the coaxing. Craved it. All at once, she was rutting down into Crowley’s fingers and trying to find her own pleasure. She was so unashamed of it, too, even with the way that her body bounced and rolled. Crowley _loved_ it, pulled back to watch it. Aziraphale felt like she was putting on a show. Felt sexy, for once, with the way Crowley looked at her. It spurred her on, made her work her hips more, even, right down onto Crowley’s fingers.

“Such a good angel,” Crowley crooned. “Look at you, working yourself in my lap. Shall I give you something to work for?”

“Please, Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped. “I need—more.” Her face flushed a deep red, embarrassed to _ask_ , but she couldn’t stop the words from dripping off her tongue.

“Ask and you shall receive.”

Crowley got to work immediately, hooking her fingers up and pressing them inside. Aziraphale sunk down on two of them, gasping out at the sudden intrusion. Crowley’s fingers weren’t thick, but they were so beautifully long. It didn’t take more than a moment’s shift to have those fingers brushing over something inside of Aziraphale. Aziraphale went wild, after that, head going back, and body practically _bouncing_ with the sudden ache and need that coursed through her body.

She twisted herself, rocking her hips down onto Crowley’s fingers. When Crowley started to stretch them apart, Aziraphale nearly lost her mind. The _pleasure_. She could never do anything like this to herself, and often, she was too embarrassed to. Crowley’s mouth was all over her, though. Hand along her thighs, her hips, grabbing meat wherever she could find it. She left bruises in her wake, from her fingertips and the light nips of her teeth. Aziraphale knew she would look like she’d been mauled, and she _craved_ it.

“So beautiful,” Crowley praised. “So _good_ for me, angel. Aziraphale. Look at how your fucking tits bounce. Do you like it? Like fucking yourself on my fingers?”

Aziraphale nodded, flushed all the way down her neck. Her nipples were swollen and rosy to match, red and purple bruises peppered all about her collarbone and breasts. She rutted her hips down to prove just how desperate she was, and then Crowley’s mouth was back on her.

A third finger worked its way in alongside the first two, and Aziraphale practically spasmed. Crowley tongued over her sensitive, swollen nipples. It was a knife-edge of pleasure, teetering right on the edge of too much, but not enough. Aziraphale knew she just wanted more, and all she could do to beg for it was reach down for Crowley’s arm, where it disappeared between her thighs. Aziraphale had to blindly grope, unable to really _see_ past the size of her stomach, but she found Crowley’s arm and squeezed.

“More?” Crowley hummed. “Oh, my angel, I can give you everything you’ve ever wanted. How could I not? Just look at you—fucking glorious, working yourself on my fingers. Never thought you’d been so desperate for it.”

Aziraphale just whimpered, but Crowley didn’t disappoint. Things were suddenly so much more slick than they’d been. Aziraphale felt so _open_ , stretched, and it only continued as Crowley worked a fourth finger into her. Four fingers spread out inside of her, and Aziraphale spasmed. Instantly, clenching down. It was on touch alone, and Aziraphale found herself coming again. _Again_ —she couldn’t help herself as it washed over her. Crowley’s fingers didn’t stop moving, either. In fact, they moved faster with the sudden rush of slick.

The friction was entirely gone, which allowed Crowley to move faster. She crooked her fingers and abused that little spot inside of Aziraphale. It took her to new heights, her entire body trembling and shaking and bouncing. She could only barely manage to brace herself on Crowley’s shoulders, which pressed her right into Crowley’s face. And Crowley just _moaned_ against her skin, mouthing at her again. Licking at her until the taste of salt was gone and it was just the pure, unabashed feeling of skin against her tongue.

Crowley shifted uncomfortably, her own cunt dripping with slick. She was keyed up, ready for her own orgasm, but the idea of spending all this time doting on Aziraphale was better than anything an orgasm could have given her. She surged up, all at once, and planted Aziraphale’s back to the mattress. The force of it had Aziraphale’s body rolling, shaking with its extra weight. The sight had Crowley moaning again, and suddenly, with the new angle, she could piston her fingers into Aziraphale’s fat cunt and have her shaking more.

“So, fucking beautiful,” Crowley told her. Again, and again. She fucked her fingers deeper into Aziraphale, spreading them apart and opening Aziraphale wide. She was already thinking about how much Aziraphale could take, but there was so much time for that. They had the rest of eternity ahead of them to explore and have _fun_.

That was when Crowley finally gave up. She reached between her own thighs and spread her fingers through her labia, shivering at the touch. She leaned over Aziraphale again, too, to get her mouth back on those tits. Her fingers crooked inside of Aziraphale, spreading out again. Rubbing into her walls, forcing through the _slick_. The noises were practically obscene, from Crowley’s fingers and Aziraphale’s mouth.

“Crowley—” Aziraphale gasped. “Oh, Crowley, Crowley— _please_. I can’t—I won’t.”

“Again, angel,” Crowley urged. “However many you need.”

“What about you?”

Crowley shuddered as she swiped over her own clit. “This is all I need,” she promised. “Want to watch you get off on my fingers again. Let me rub off on your tits when you’re done.”

Aziraphale whimpered, then, and nodded helplessly. She rutted her hips down onto Crowley’s fingers, meeting every single thrust of them. Crowley crooked them just right, and Aziraphale cried out. She spread her thighs out wider, where she had once only wanted to push them closer together. She shook as another orgasm washed over her. Her entire body trembled, bouncing with the force of it. Crowley’s fingers kept working, too, slowing but rubbing oppressive little shapes right over that spot inside of her.

The orgasm just kept coming. Coming and coming, Aziraphale could hardly find a moment to breathe. She was barely in her own body when she heard Crowley moan lowly from her throat. Her orgasm was so subtle, but Aziraphale could practically smell it on her. She’d been so pent up, so focused on _her_.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped.

“Fuck,” Crowley groaned. “The things you do to me, angel. Wouldn’t change you for the world. So lucky to have you, just like this.”

Aziraphale trembled at Crowley’s words. They felt just as good as the fingers still inside of her, jerking slowly, slowly. Crowley pulled them back even slower, now that Aziraphale was even more so desperately sensitive. Still, Aziraphale whimpered at the loss inside of her. She craved _more_ , but even the slightest touch was enough to make her yelp. Crowley’s fingers ghosted over her clit, and that proved it. She was so overcome with _pleasure_ that anymore caused a sharp pain.

Still, Aziraphale wanted. She wanted Crowley to lavish her in attention and make her feel so much better than she ever had. Crowley was always glad to oblige. She slipped up Aziraphale’s body and grabbed her tits again, this time, spreading slick over her sensitive nipples and bruising skin. Aziraphale shuddered at the touch, jumping slightly in a way that had her tits shifting and bouncing. Crowley shuddered on top of her, then bent right down. She curled her long, red hair behind her ears and lapped at the mess she made.

Aziraphale’s back arched beneath her, immediately. Crowley licked at the mess, cleaning it right up before sucking Aziraphale’s left nipple into her mouth again. She tongued at it, sucked at it. It was already so _abused_ , but Crowley couldn’t leave them alone. Aziraphale’s tits were perfect, beautiful. She wanted to spend the rest of her life right here with her mouth on them. When she switched to sucking over Aziraphale’s right nipple, she palmed over the first.

“Crowley—” Aziraphale groaned, her back still arching. She had her knees pressed together like that might control her, but this pleasure was just so _much_. It was like another orgasm was rushing through her in feeling alone, though her thighs still trembled with it.

“Be good, angel,” Crowley muttered. “Don’t you want me to have a little fun, too?”

Aziraphale hesitated, but she nodded. “Yes,” she whispered. “Please, Crowley. It’s so much, I can’t—”

“You _can_ ,” Crowley replied, and Aziraphale believed her.

Aziraphale tilted her head back, crying out as Crowley went back to her tits. The attention was incessant, intense. Aziraphale swore her last orgasm had never really stopped, not with how Crowley was treating her. It was perfectly beautiful, and she practically whimpered at the loss when Crowley pulled away, but then Crowley was shifting up to straddle her chest.

The size of Aziraphale had her thighs spread out wide, but that just made it so much easier Crowley to ease herself down and do just as she promised—rut over Aziraphale’s tit. Aziraphale could _feel_ the mess Crowley was making. Crowley was so wet, labia swollen and red from her pleasure. Just watching her like that, with her head tilted back and lips parted open in quiet moans was enough to have Aziraphale bucking her hips again.

“Don’t stop,” Aziraphale begged. “I don’t want this to end, ever, oh—Crowley—”

“We can go as long as you can stand,” Crowley promised, words breathless as she tried to compose herself. “Do this all night if you want. So happy to see you enjoying yourself.”

Aziraphale shuddered. Crowley had no right to sound as wrecked as she did. Her hips jerked, rubbing down on Aziraphale’s soft tit. It felt better than it had any right to, and Crowley didn’t see herself lasting long. She would spend the rest of the night, the rest of the _month_ , if she had to, making Aziraphale feel good. The way her face broke out in pleasure was enough to have Crowley shuddering.

“You’re going to have to sit in my lap from now on,” Crowley muttered. It was just a comment, but Aziraphale practically trembled at it. “Let me hold you, _touch_ you. Won’t be able to keep my hands off you after this, you know. Bet you’d like that, though. Look at you. So flushed. Feel good, do you?”

Aziraphale nodded hurriedly. “Please, Crowley,” was all she could say. She didn’t even know what she _meant_ , this time. Just that she had to have something.

“Let me help you get dressed in the mornings. Undress you in the evenings. See how perfect you are. You’ll never get rid of me,” Crowley promised. “Your own personal demon. Carry you everywhere I can.” Crowley worked her hips faster the more she spoke.

The pleasure shot right through her spine. Crowley moaned out, rutting her hips faster. She didn’t even need to touch herself. All she needed was this, Aziraphale’s tits between her thighs. It didn’t take her long to start trembling uncontrollably, tensing up as the pleasure started to rise. Her moans got louder; her hips worked harder. Rutting down into Aziraphale—and then Aziraphale’s hands were on her, smoothing up over her thighs and her hips. Finally, enough courage to _touch_.

After that, Crowley fell right apart. She trembled uncontrollably, hips jerking as her orgasm wracked through her. She was left trembling, panting for air she didn’t necessarily need. It was better to just let the corporation do what it wanted, and Crowley collapsed right to the side of the bed.

“Get up here, angel,” Crowley said. “Make me happy if you did.”

After that, Aziraphale scrambled. She found she _liked_ being good, making Crowley happy. Even if that meant straddling Crowley’s hips and hovering over top of her. It made everything hang and sway, and while Aziraphale wanted to feel gross, she couldn’t. Crowley’s hands were back on her, stroking over her skin, her rolls. Crowley lapped over her tits, again, so pleasantly cleaning off the mess she made. Aziraphale swore she shuddered through another orgasm, but her whole body was wrung so tight with pleasure that she couldn’t tell anymore.

All she knew was that finally getting to lay down beside Crowley felt like a _dream_. Especially because she didn’t feel the need to cover up or to hide. Crowley welcomed her into her arms, and Aziraphale found herself nestled half-on top of Crowley, with her leg thrown over Crowley’s hips and Crowley’s arms around her. She rested on Crowley’s chest, mostly flat when she laid on her back like this.

“You really think I’m beautiful?” Aziraphale muttered.

“Definitely do,” Crowley promised. “Make me really happy if you thought that, too.”

Aziraphale found herself smiling, nuzzling her face into Crowley’s skin. She was _content_. Crowley’s opinion wouldn’t immediately change how she viewed herself, but Crowley was right. If Aziraphale wanted a change, she could theoretically do it. And she hadn’t. Now, she was sure that she wouldn’t. Not when she had this to look forward to. If every lick of self-doubt she ever had was enough to spur _this_ , then Aziraphale was sure it wouldn’t take long for her to see herself through Crowley’s eyes.

Crowley always did look so fond, after all. When she looked at Aziraphale, Aziraphale couldn’t doubt how much Crowley loved her. She was definitely ready to push for the next step. Next time they were out and about, at the park or someplace similar, she would find an excuse to sit in Crowley’s lap. Anyone who stared or had something to say, Aziraphale was certain Crowley would take care of it. After all, Crowley took care of her so well.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)   
> 


End file.
